thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Argos District
The Argos District is located in the Peloponnese region of Greece. It is composed of the entire city of Argos, and stretches slightly beyond it where needed. Current Members Producer: ??? Composer: "The Director" - a mysterious individual who treats life like a stage show. Conductor: ??? Other Notable Officers: ??? Reapers: ??? Previous Members Reapers: 'Runa Spiros About The current Composer of Argos - although they prefer the term "The Director" - is a heavily theatrical individual who runs the entire District's Game like a show or movie rather than a test of skill. When Players die they awaken somewhere within Argos and are told very little about the Game - some Players finish not knowing individual Reapers or even other Players exist. They are instructed that, in order to regain their life, they must embark upon some kind of quest. They are given a goal, a hint, and set off into the UG. The Director has written out each Player's quest in advance. Their goal, the troubles they will face, the tests they will overcome, and so on. The Reapers act like stagehands, ensuring that all the right props are in place at the right time and managing the challenges that the Players have been scripted to encounter. Other jobs include acting out roles that have been assigned to them, such as providing information to Players or acting as individuals they may encounter. Often their role can simply be to control the Noise a Player fights, although Reapers are rarely given the opportunity to fight Players head-on. While a predetermined course is set out for the Players, with the Director's script pushing them towards their intended goals, it would seem likely that a Player would go off-course. Although slight variations in the script are common, the Director's innate future sight granted by their Composer powers allow them to predict the general path a Player is intended to go down. For this reason, the overall plot of their quest is usually fairly well maintained. The Director believes in sparing no expense in judging the Players' worth. While the challenges are generally tuned to the Player's own strength, they tend towards being much harsher than some other districts. As far as the Director is concerned, a trial by fire is most likely to produce Players who are the best they can possibly be and therefore the difficulty curve is incredibly high. While this would usually produce a District of bloodthirsty Reapers, the hands-off approach to Reaping tends to result in more distant Reapers. They very rarely interact directly with the Players, and even during combat they usually simply sic the Noise on Players and observe from a distance. Reapers are rewarded for following their assigned role, but also for setting challenges that are at just the right difficulty level to push Players to their limits without immediately Erasing them. For this reason Reapers are not required to Erase during the Game, and must instead simply follow the script. At the end of their quest, the Players are judged for their "performance". The Director directly judges; mostly for how they completed their quest, how heroically they acted, and how they have grown from their trials, but minor factors include entertainment value and bravado. Players who have acted like true poetic heroes in the Director's eyes are granted new life, and when they returned to the RG they are better equipped to live out their life as a modern day hero. Most Players go on to take much more active control of their life, pursuing their goals with all the skill, strength, and cunning that a hero needs. Players that fail their quest or are deemed unworthy are erased and returned to the Static, as in most other Districts. History * '??? Years Ago - The Director forcefully takes the throne, and rewrites the UG to their liking. A new, more theatrical and heroism themed UG takes the place of the old one. * 2 Years Ago - Runa Spiros enters the Game as a Player. Despite her disability and lack of physical strength, her determination allows her to succeed in her Quest. At the end of the Game she chooses to become a Reaper, joining Argos' ranks. * 'A few months ago '- Runa Spiros transfers to Shibuya Trivia * Rather than being given pins with a variety of abilities, Players are usually given a small collection of powerful objects. These are usually designed by the Director to fit the Player's personality, quest, and needs, and therefore results in a lot of unique and powerful objects being created within the District. * To aid in the above process, certain high-ranking Reapers are granted limited creative powers. They cannot create any object from Soul like the Composer or Producer can, but when given a blueprint to follow they are able to create it as many times as needed. * Very few people have seen the Director face to face. They prefer to remain anonymous. Category:Browse Category:Districts